BLACK HAIR
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: "dalam minggu ini, kau akan bertemu dengan jodohmu. Ia adalah seorang namja berambut hitam"kata yeoja lain yang lebih tua. "aku bertanya namja mana sih yang mau dengan yeoja pertarung seperti kau ini""baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan terus bersamamu seminggu ini"putus Chen."aku harus jadi saksi pertama yang memastikan namja itu nyata, bukan pangeran sewaan mermaid. CHENMIN COUPLE GS.


**BLACK HAIR**

CAST :

Kim Jongdae (Chen)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

.

.

CAMEO :

Xi Luhan

.

GENRE :

Mendebarkan sedikit bikin jantung deg-degan gitu, trus drama pake acara nangis-nangis apalagi ya romance lah dikit

RATE :

For T(eenager)

LENGHT :

Just One Shoot

Desc :

Cast and I belong to GOD and this story belong to me

_Happy reading_

Di luar sana, matahari sedang gencar-gencarnya menyinari bumi membuat manusia mengeluh berkali-kali karena panas yang mereka rasakan. Yup, sekarang musim panas dan selain pada musim semi cinta akan banyak muncul pada musim ini begitulah katanya. Jadi, pada musim gugur dan salju banyak pasangan yang berpisah? Hmm. Entahlah.

Yang jelas seorang yeoja berwajah bulat dan bepipi tembem seperti bakpao tengah berkonsentrasi di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap bersama yeoja lain yang sibuk memutar-mutar tangannya pada benda bebentuk bola kristal yang bersinar sambil berkomat-kamit di dengan sibuknya.

"dalam minggu ini, kau akan bertemu dengan jodohmu. Ia adalah seorang namja berambut hitam"kata yeoja lain yang lebih tua. Yeoja yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar-binar.

"jeongmal yo? " yeoja tua yang merupakan peramal itu mengangguk.

"gumawoo, grandnee "

Yeoja itu keluar dengan bahagia dari ruang sunyi gelap gulita itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan senang, rasanya ia ingin bersorak namun hanya senyum mengerikan yang terlihat.

"aigoo, kau belum gila,kan Baozi?" seorang namja berwajah kotak dengan rambut coklat gh elap begelombang mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"cih.. bukan urusanmu" jawab yeoja itu dingin. Kemudian ia memperhatikan namja itu mulai dari kaki yang lebih panjang darinya, perut datar yang tersembunyi di balik seragamnya, bahu lebar khas namja milik namja itu, wajahnya seperti kotak, bibirnya yang memiliki lengkungan manis di bagian pinggir, mata coklat terang yang tertutup oleh kacamata dan berakhir di rambutnya yang bewarna coklat terang dan juga sedikit bergelombang.

"fiuh, syukurlah bukan kau"katanya kemudian.

"bukan aku apanya?"tanya namja itu.

"bukan urusanmu, Jongdae ah" Xiumin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"bukan aku apanya?" Chen memblokir jalan Xiumin.

"bukan kau saja"jawab Xiumin yang mencoba melarikan diri ke arah kanan, namun Chen juga ikut ke arah sana. Xiumin ke kiri dia juga kesana.

"ck, apa maumu sih Jongdae ah?" Xiumin kesal karena dari tadi di halang-halangi Chen terus. Chen malah tertawa melihat Xiumin yang marah-marah, pipinya yang bengkak memerah sempurna dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

"aiss.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Chen kesakitan karena Xiumin 3 kali menendang tulang keringnya. Sungguh, terasa sakit mengingat Xiumin salah satu atlet karate.

"menurutmu? Jangan menganggu lagi, Daeiiee" katanya kesal. Yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya memanggil nama kecil Chen.

"aku bertanya namja mana sih yang mau dengan yeoja pertarung seperti kau ini"

"namja mana pun, kau tak perlu tau"

"aku yakin namja itu tidak benar-benar ada, mungkin kau harus jadi little mermaid dulu punya ekor bukan kaki"ledek Chen.

"asal kau tau menurut ramalan aku akan bertemu jodohku yang berambut hitam minggu ini"jelas Xiumin.

"haahh.. ramalan?" Chen semakin meremehkan. Xiumin semakin kesal saja.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan terus bersamamu seminggu ini"putus Chen seenak hati.

"mwo?" Xiumin ternganga.

"aku harus jadi saksi pertama yang memastikan namja itu nyata, bukan pangeran sewaanmu, Mermaid"

Xiumin menyerah, ia terlalu capek menghadapi troller satu itu. terserahlah yang terjadi, terjadilah. Ia yakin ia akan bertemu jodohnya dalam minggu ini.

"aku pergi dulu, seokkie" pamit Chen melambai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"napeun nom. Napeun nom"rutuk Xiumin.

.

.

.

**Day 1**

"annyeong!" sapa Chen dengan senyuman lebarnya pada Xiumin yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Xiumin, ia melenggang masuk begitu saja.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Xiumin kesal pada Chen yang sudah seenaknya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di depan TV.

"mengawasimu. Siapa tau pangeranmu muncul? Yougurt atau Cola kau suguhkan aku tak akan menolak" jawab Chen yang dalam troll mode on sibuk menganti-ganti channel TV.

"cih" desis Xiumin. Namun, walau begitu ia tetap mencarikan Cola untuk Chen bahkan menyediakan brownies.

"aku sudah lama sekali tak kesini, kau pasti sangat merindukanku kan?" oceh Chen sambil mencomot brownies suguhan Xiumin.

"jangan terlalu banyak mengkhayal, Kim"balas Xiumin cuek.

"kau bohong" tuding Chen si sela-sela meneguk Cola-nya.

"terserah"

"sepertinya aku akan gampang tertidur lagi disini seperti dulu, kau harus mengecup bibirku agar aku terbangun,oke?"

"mati saja kau, Dae. Kau jadi pangeran tidur ke sasar gitu?"

Chen terkekeh dan kemudian berbaring lagi di sofa itu.

Rindu? Bohong, jika Xiumin tak merasakan itu. Ia merindukan Chen yang seperti ini. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil, Chen sering bermain, belajar bersama hingga menginap di rumah Xiumin. Mereka tak terpisahkan. Semuanya indah hingga saat kelas 3 SMP, Chen terlihat semakin tampan dan di gilai banyak wanita. Xiumin mulai di bully, dan Chen sedikit menjauh darinya. Di SMA, mereka sekelas selama kelas 1 tapi hubungan mereka menjadi canggung tak seperti dulu lagi apalagi Chen semakin terkenal karena suara indahnya, dan sekarang kelas 2, Jongdae nya kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Daeeiee.. Daeii "panggil Xiumin.

"z Z z z" Jongdae sudah terlelap manis seperti dulu disana. Xiumin mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

**Day 2**

"dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan disini?"bentak Xiumin pada Chen yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"duduk"jawabnya santai.

"kenapa duduk di sampingku eoh?"Xiumin kesal.

"karena ingin melihat pangeran berambut hitammu itu datang"

"cih, bilang saja kau merindukanku?"tantang Xiumin.

Chen manggut-manggut. "ya, tentusaja aku merindukanmu"

Xiumin merona mendengar ucapan Chen yang terdengar bercanda itu, ia hanya percaya pancaran mata Chen itu adalah kebenaran.

.

.

**Day 3**

"Kim Jongdae, kau bangunlah.." Xiumin mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chen yang tengah berada dalam alam mimpinya.

"sebentar lagi, Minnie" rengeknya parau.

Xiumin langsung menyadari pasti semalam Chen berlatih keras lagi menyanyi hingga suaranya jadi seperti itu. Chen sahabatnya memang tak berubah selalu berusaha keras.

"hey, bangunlah. Shin Saemsangnim sebentar lagi masuk" Xiumin kembali membangunkan Chen. Namun, Chen tak bergeming. Ia malah terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Seperti bayi, membuat Xiumin terkikik geli dalam hati. Ia ingat biasanya wajah damai troller ini akan muncul jika tidur sambil memeluk boneka bebek ungunya. Boneka yang jika malam hari tak ada di kamarnya akan membuatnya susah tidur, jika sudah begitu Chen akan menumpang tidur di tempat Xiumin.

"lagi-lagi mengenang eoh?"kata Xiumin dalam hati. Ia menangkap raut tak nyaman di wajah Chen. Keningnya berkerut tak nyaman. Xiumin reflek mengelus kepala Chen, mengirimkan kenyamanan pada Chen. Ia tersenyum mengamati wajah Chen, apalagi menyentuh rambut lembut miliknya.

"omo!" pekik Xiumin dalam hati. Chen membuka matanya, yang membuat mereka saling beradu tatap. Chen menatap mata Xiumin lurus tanpa kacamata yang biasa ia gunakan. Xiumin membatu tak tau apa yag harus di lakukan. Pipinya kembali merona. Tangannya yang berada di kepala Chen tadi di tariknya menjauh.

Grep.

Chen menangkap tangan itu, membuat Xiumin semakin merona dan jantungnya berdetak secara abnormal.

Chen bangkit dari duduknya. "saem, sepertinya Minseok sakit lihat saja mukanya memerah" tunjuk Chen dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang tangan Xiumin.

"aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Aku pergi ne?" tanpa peduli jawaban dari saemsangnim Chen menarik Xiumin keluar dari kelas.

"yak! mau kemana kita?"

"ikut saja"

"UKS?"

Chen menarik Xiumin masuk ke ruangan itu, mencari tempat tidur kosong kemudian menutup krei nya.

"hey.. hey kau mau apa?"tanya Xiumin panik. Chen melongarkan dasinya dan melepas 2 kancing paling atas.

"temani aku tidur disini" ucap Chen memohon. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sementara Xiumin memilih duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur sambil membaringkan kepalanya ke kasur Chen. Mereka berdua tertidur tanpa melepas pegangan mereka.

"sudahlah Minseok, ini sama seperti waktu SMP. Biarlah"kata Xiumin dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Day 4**

"hey, kau tahu Baekhyun?"

"ah, yeoja manis bersuara bak malaikat yang ceria itu,kan?"

"iya, benar dia. Kabarnya dia cinlok dengan Jongdae lho?"

"huh? Benarkah? Tapi tak heran sih mereka sering latihan bersama."

"ya, benar. Lagian yang satu tampan dan yang satu manis. Cocok sekali mereka"

"ah. Lihat itu mereka..."

Yeoja-yeoja di sekitar Xiumin duduk sedang sibuk-sibuknya menggosipkan kedekatan Chen dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama memiliki suara indah. Ya, mau tak mau Xiumin mendengarkan dan ikut serta melihat pada sosok Chen yang tengah tertawa lebar sementara Baekhyun yang terlihat bermanja padanya. Entah kenapa hati Xiumin sakit melihatnya.

"napeun nom, kau mau mempermainkanku huh?"tanyanya dalam hati dengan pandangan sendu.

"hey, Minnnie ah. Hari ini mau pulang bersama?"tanya Chen dengan senyuman yang tak juga lepas darinya. Membuat Xiumin semakin kesal saja.

"sedang berbunga-bunga eoh? Kenapa menyapa-nyapaku, napeun nom"rutuk Xiumin dalam hati.

Ia tak menanggapi ajakan Chen, ia mengemasi barangnya dan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Chen.

"hey, kau mau kemana?"teriak Chen.

"bukan urusanmu!"bentak Xiumin.

"apapun urusanmu menjadi urusanku"kata Chen tak peka.

"aishhh.. terserah kau lah" Xiumin mendorong Chen kesal.

"kau kenapa sih?" Chen bingung.

"entahlah"

.

.

.

**Day 5**

Xiumin langsung menunjukan wajah tak sukanya melihat Chen yang tersenyum manis di depan rumahnya.

"aigooo.. uri Minnie. Berdandan dan jadi manis eoh. Mau kemana?"canda Chen.

Xiumin masih saja badmood pada Chen. Ia mengabaikan Chen dan pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Sementara, Chen dengan acuh tak acuh mengikutinya.

"wow.. taman? Kau mau apa disini?" tanya Xiumin. Xiumin masih diam dan duduk di ayunan.

"wah pasti mencari pangeranmu ya? Pilihan tepat tapi lihat sekelilingmu?"

Di sekitar sana, lebih ramai oleh anak-anak adapun remaja seperti mereka rata-rata namja berambut hitam sudah bersama yeojanya masing-masing. Xiumin tertunduk lesu.

"biarkan saja"katanya sambil berayun di ayunan itu.

"mana mungkin bisa begitu" Chen melepas kemejanya yang membuatnya hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan. Xiumin tercengang.

"kau mau membuat kulitmu matang, agar aku bisa mencicipinya? Kenapa sih memakai onepiece tanpa lengan seperti ini?"tanya Chen yang menutupi Xiumin dengan kemejanya.

Lagi-lagi Xiumin di buat merona. "tapi, kalau begini kulitmu juga akan terbakar?"cicit Xiumin yang masih saja baik.

"kalau gitu pakai berdua saja" Chen berinisiatif berlindung di belakang Xiumin sambil memegang kemejanya melindungi mereka berdua. Dada Chen menempel pada punggung Xiumin.

"ah.. sial ini terlalu dekat"Xiumin membatin.

Detak jantung Chen terasa dekat di punggungnya, membuat Xiumin panik sendiri. Dan ..

Brak! Bruk! Dag! Duk!

Xiumin tanpa sadar mendorong Chen yang membuat Chen terjatuh dan terbentur ke tiang besi di tempat mereka bermain ayunan.

"aiss.. kau mau membunuhku huh?" tanya Chen mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur.

Xiumin panik lansung membantu Chen berdiri. "gwenchana?"tanyanya khawatir mengingat cara terjatuh yang sangat dramatis mulai dari di dorong tersandung jatuh dan terbentur, Xiumin taku-takut mengalami gangguan jiwa(?).

Xiumin membawa Chen duduk berteduh di bangku panjang yang terlindung dari terik sinar matahari. Ia ingin berlari mencari es untuk di mengobati kepala Chen. Namun, Chen menahan tangannya.

"mau kemana kau?"tanya Chen yang menyeringit menahan sakit.

"a.. kku.. " xiumin tergagap karena khawatir.

"kau harus bertanggungjawab padaku" kata Chen yang membuat Xiumin terduduk di bangku itu.

"duduk dengan baik"titah Chen dan Xiumin menurut saja.

"wah.. nyaman juga. Aku pikir tubuhmu akan seperti besi" komentar Chen setelah seenaknya menaruh kepalanya di paha Xiumin.

"dan juga sini ... " ia menarik tangan Xiumin ke kepalanya dan mengoyang-goyangkannya pertanda ia minta di elus-elus. Xiumin yang benar-benar merasa bersalah menurutinya walau harus melawan gelinjangan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Minnie, kau percaya kalau pangeran rambut hitammu itu ada?"

"percaya, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Xiumin tak senang. Ia benar-benar percaya namja yang menjadi jodohnya itu ada.

"tidak. Hanya saja kau tak berpikir itu lucu. Kau pasti sudah di tipu" jelas Chen.

"tuan Kim, apa maksud pembicaraanmu sebenarnya? Kau mau bilang seseorang yang menjadi jodoh tidak ada? Kau mau bilang tak ada seorang pun yang akan mencintaiku huh?" Xiumin menangis merasa baru saja Chen menertawakannya, merasa kalau Chen menghinanya lagi. Entah ia menangis karena merasa di hina atau merasa sudah hilang harapan juga terhadap ramalan itu.

"bukan itu.. " pembelaan Chen langsung di potong oleh Xiumin.

"aku tau aku tidak sepertimu yang keren, yang di suka semua orang tapi apa aku salah juga berharap bertemu dengan orang yang mencintaiku? Bagimu itu konyol tapi aku percaya dia ada. Aku tau aku juga tak seperti Baekhyun yeojachingumu itu. aku tahu tapi kau tak perlu menghinaku sampai segitunya" Xiumin benar-benar meluapkan isi hatinya.

"dengarkan aku dulu.. "pinta Chen.

"oke, kau tak perlu khawatir dan repot-repot menyadarkanku lagi. Aku akan sadar segera kok. Tenang saja"

Xiumin pun berlari meninggalkan Chen. Chen menendang keras benda di dekatnya.

"dengarkan aku dulu. Dasar babbo!"

.

.

**Day 6**

"kau datangkan ke pesta di jembatan besok, Minnie?" tanya Luhan.

"entahlah, Lu" Xiumin masih murung karena peristiwa kemarin.

"bersenang-senanglah, jangan memikirkan dia lagi. Awas lho kalau kau tidak datang aku akan marah"ancam Luhan.

"ara.. aku usahakan"

Ia benar-benar sedang tidak mood apalagi mengingat keinginannya dulu di tembak oleh seorang namja yang tulus mencintainya di pesta tahunan di jembatan itu.

"aiss.. " rutuknya yang masih bermalas-malasan menenggerkan kepalanya di meja.

.

.

Chen yang baru pulang dari perlombaan bernyanyi tingkat SMA langsung mencari Xiumin ke kelas.

"Minnie .. "panggilnya.

"dengarkan aku dulu.." pinta Chen. Xiumin merindukannya meski belum terhitung sehari mereka tak bertemu, hanya saja melihat wajah Chen ia merasa kesal saja.

"tinggalkan aku Chen." Kata Xiumin yang gerah terus-terusan di ikuti Chen.

"tidak. Sampai kau mendengarkan aku. Kau masih harus bertanggungjawab"kata Chen.

Bertanggungjawab? Hati Xiumin mencelos mendengarnya. Chen bukan mau minta maaf tapi hanya mau meminta bertanggungjawaban.

"cih.." desis Xiumin.

Grep.

Chen menarik tangan Xiumin kedadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang abnormal antara lelah mengikuti Xiumin dan bergetar karena yeoja yang ia cintai.

"kau harus bertanggungjawab kenapa membuat jantungku seperti ini?" kata Chen.

Lagi-lagi kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Xiumin. Ia masih tak percaya dan ego masih menyelimutinya.

"jadi apa?"tantang Xiumin. Ia melepas genggaman Chen dan pergi begitu saja. Chen terdiam disana.

"aissh.. kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu? ayolah, bilang ini bercanda. Kenapa tak ada kebohongan di matamu? Chen, aku mohon jangan permainkan aku lagi, napeun nom"rutuk Xiumin dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Last Day**

Seseorang tengah memainkan denting-dentingan apik dari lagu Yiruma berjudul River Flows in you. Lagu bernada sedih dan mendayu-dayu membuat semua disana merinding mendengar alunan yang di bawakan. Semua begitu terhanyut hingga tak rela telinga yang di manjakan tadi kehilangan nada-nada itu, riuh tepuk tangan mengagumi permainan piano yang sepenuh hati itu di mainkan. Xiumin pun terhanyut di dalam sedikit berkhayal lagu itu untuknya seperti yang di khayalkannya selama ini.

Seorang namja berambut hitam legam pendek bersama tuxedo rapinya keluar dari balik piano dengan sebuah mic di tangannya.

"kamsamhamnida"katanya.

"hmm.. choneun Kim Jongdae imnida"serunya gugup.

"hari ini aku memainkan lagu itu untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah seperti sahabat, keluarga dan juga musuh. Seseorang yang menjadi sangat penting bagi seorang Jongdae. Seseorang yang menginginkan pangeran berambut hitamnya datang."

Semua takjub mendengar setiap penuturan Chen. Semua merasa iri terhadap yeoja yang di maksudkan oleh Chen. Sementara yeoja itu sendiri bingung namun hampir menangis karena Chen masih mengingat hal-hal kecil yang di ucapkannya dulu.

"aku heran kenapa kau keras kepala dan tak mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Lihat rambutku sekarang apa belum mencukupi syarat menjadi pangeranmu itu, kau boleh menolak atau menerimaku. Would you like to be my girlfriend, Kim Minseok?"

Semua mata yang berada di pesta itu menuju pada yeoja beruntung malam itu, mereka memeperhatikan Chen yang mendekati sosok bergaun pink pucat tengah menangis terharu sekarang.

"so?"tanya Chen lagi sambil menghapus air mata Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk senang sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia benar-benar menjadi putri malam ini dan bertemu dengan pangerannya.

.

.

Chen dan Xiumin berada di atap gedung di dekat jembatan. Mereka berencana melihat pesta kemabang api dari sana.

"hmm.. kau bersungguh-sungguh?"tanya Xiumin taku-takut.

"ah, tidak juga"jawab Chen iseng.

"padahal kalau serius, aku akan menciummu" kata Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri namun tanpa sengaja di suarakannya.

"mwo?"kata Chen. Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya bertanya lagi "mwoya?"

"kalau begitu aku bersungguh-sungguh"

"sudah terlambat, Jongdae ah"

"aishh.. kau tak memberi aku akan merebutnya itu gampang"kata Chen yang langsung menyambar bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati "dengan senang hati, silahkan"

**FIN**

Otte? Yess.. akhirnya dinousaurus plus bakpao couple nih tercipta juga FF nya. Yah, walaupun awalnya idenya gak kayak di atas tuh tapi entah napa lama-lama di tulis jadi dramatis kayak gitu. Drama bangetlah. Entahlah, juga gak ngerti kenapa jadi begini.

Heheeh... mian. The Ra jadi aneh ya?

Ya udah kyaknya The Ra butuh istirahat biar gak gila. Ayo, oppa-oppa kita tidur bareng?

#anakexomanggut2.

Nah, jangan lupa review ne?

Exosaranghaja! We are one! Muaccchhh #kisseudariXiumin


End file.
